Best Friends Til The End
by AngelLuck
Summary: Sirius has a tough job. He gets in trouble with The Daily Prophet Company, has to help James with his proposal lines, and he hates American Cousins because they ruin his spying plans. Please read/review! (very funny story)
1. Morning Mail Time

Sirius Black's clock started yelling at him. He had forgotten to press the little red button that read, "Off." But as forgetful as he was, he forgot to press the off button.  
  
"Shut up," he groaned to it. It didn't shut up.  
  
"Get up! Rise and shine! You should be dressed by now! GET UP!!!!" it yelled. "HURRY!" Sirius grabbed his wand on the bed table and blasted the clock with it. He sat up and stretched.  
  
"I hate that thing. I'm going to kill James. Some birthday present- it's more like birthday torture," mumbled Sirius. He stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. "Shoot, another zit. Where's that wand… ah! Here it is." He pointed at the small zit and said, "Zitaronable." The zit turned a bright orange then disappeared, still leaving a little orange left on the skin.  
  
He brushed his brown hair and walked over to his dresser. Sirius pulled out a pair of nice deep red colored robes, a white T-shirt, and jeans. He put his clothes on and then went back into the bathroom. He brushed his hair again (no matter how many times his friends tried to tell him he was wrong, Sirius always brushed his hair before and after he got dressed).  
  
As Sirius was fixing breakfast (bacon and scrambled eggs) his barn owl flew in through the open window. She dropped two items and went into her cage on a small table in a corner of the kitchen. Sirius picked up the two letters and read the first one:  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius Black,  
  
We shall not be sending our owls to you with the Daily Prophet until you pay. An owl shall come to collect the money you owe.  
  
If this keeps up we have no choice but to get the Ministry Of Magic involved. Write back if you wish to not be delivered the newspaper.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Daily Prophet Company  
  
  
  
"It's the owl's fault that I'm not paying! It doesn't threaten me like everyone else. That's probably the owl to collect my money. Let's just hope I don't owe them too much, I've been running low on money since I got fired from Golden Gate. All because I lit the Minster Of Magic's wife's hair on fire," complained Sirius. A screech owl flew through his window and landed near Sirius on the table. He held out a small pouch and a note. Sirius read the note.  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius Black,  
  
Because you have not been paying for the Daily Prophet we have sent this owl to collect the money you owe us. You must give five gallons to him.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Daily Prophet Company  
  
  
  
"Five gallons!" bellowed Sirius. "Hold on. Let me go get my money. Five gallons!" He marched upstairs and looked around for the gold. He finally found five gallons buried under the ashes of his blasted clock. He ran back downstairs and stuffed the money into the pouch.  
  
"There's your money," he snapped. The owl left. "Hey! I didn't get the Daily Prophet! Come back you stupid bird!" he shouted, sticking his head out the window. He went to go turn over the bacon but he couldn't. "I'm stuck! Somebody help! I'm stuck! Uh- oh… the bacon." He heard sparks and knew it was on fire. "My bacon, my bacon!" Finally, he got his head inside and ran over to the bacon.  
  
"Where's my wand?" he said. Then he remembered it was upstairs in his bathroom. Sirius ran up and got his wand then ran back down and started yelling every spell he could think of that had to do with water.  
  
After a while, it all died down and Sirius (without his bacon) sat down at his table. He picked up the other letter and read it:  
  
  
  
Padfoot-  
  
Tonight's the night! Come down to my place. I got to make sure everything's perfect! Come at about three o'clock, okay?  
  
-Prongs  
  
  
  
  
  
James was about to propose to Lily. James was making a huge deal about it, but Sirius knew she would say yes. They had known each other since their first year at Hogwarts and had been going out on dates for years! Sirius put that down at ate his scrambled egg (without the bacon).  
  
Sirius had a girlfriend. She was wonderful. Nice, pretty, funny, pretty, everything. But they hadn't known each other for more than three years. So he couldn't ask her to marry him- yet. In fact he was going on a date that night. Sirius made sure it was the same place that James and Lily (the Golden Gate- a very fancy restraint) were going so he could keep an eye on them.  
  
Just as he was finishing up his eggs a beautiful snowy white owl flew in. It was Emily's (his girlfriend's) new owl. She dropped a letter. Sirius picked it up and read:  
  
  
  
Sirius-  
  
I am so sorry, but my cousins from America are coming to town and they want to stay a night or two. I can't go to dinner tonight because I need to clean the house and fix a good dinner for them. I am SO sorry! Maybe another night, OK?  
  
Emily  
  
  
  
"She can't do that to me! I need an excuse to watch over Prongs and going on a date with her was it! This is not good," Sirius said.  
  
He grabbed some parchment laying around on the table and scribbled down:  
  
  
  
Emily-  
  
Prongs (Sirius crossed that out because he remembered Emily had never understood their names for each other) James is going to propose to Lily tonight at Golden Gate. I wanted to go there so I could watch and have a beautiful dinner with you. Oh well, I understand that you can't help it. I'll just have to go with my other girlfriend- I'm just joking, I have no other! Maybe some other time we can go there.  
  
I'll always love you-  
  
Sirius.  
  
  
  
He gave that to her owl. She flew off with it in her beak leaving a very sad Sirius. He would just have to find another way to spy on them, that's it.  
  
He walked upstairs to go brush his teeth, still thinking of what to do. 


	2. James Proposing Lines

At 2:58 Sirius got out his Floo Powder and traveled to James house. He stepped out of the fire and looked around. The place looked spotless clean. This was a bigger deal than Sirius thought if James was cleaning his house this good.  
  
"Sirius?" came a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, the great Sirius Black has arrived to rescue the poor frog in the pod," Sirius replied. Sometimes he called James that to annoy him.  
  
James walked out of the kitchen and came over to Sirius. "Please not now. Tomorrow, okay Padfoot? If I haven't locked myself in my room by then because Lily said no," he said seriously.  
  
"Relax, okay? I'm telling you, she'll say yes!" responded Sirius. "And I could easily get into your room because who is the best Unlock Charm performer?"  
  
James smiled. "Thanks buddy."  
  
"No problem. So… what else needs to be done?"  
  
James turned around and faced the living room. "Well, the house is clean, even if I'm not. But you're not going to help with that. You can help me practice the plans and my lines," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"You haven't memorized them yet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Kinda…" James answered slowly.  
  
"While you're in the shower I'll write it down and then once you get out I'll start reading it to you until you can act like you haven't done this and you don't sound like a dork, got that?" said Sirius. James nodded and they walked down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
"Uh… say… 'Lily, we have been together for… uh… a very long time and- er… you're all I ever wanted and… um… I love you so much and…. So… will you marry me?' Does that sound good?" said James.  
  
"Take out the ers, uhs, and ums?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then it sounds great. I'll copy that down while you're in the shower and then we can really get to work," replied Sirius. He looked for some parchment and once he found a piece and a quill he wrote down what James just said.  
  
He heard the water stop and a glass shower door open. "Ready?" Sirius called from the bed to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah," answered James.  
  
"Ok… repeat after me, 'Lily, we have been together for a very long time.' Got that?" said Sirius.  
  
"Lily, we have… uh… been together for a very long time."  
  
"'Lily, we have been together for a very long time.'"  
  
"Lily… we have been together for… a very long time."  
  
"Sound sure of yourself! Act like you're gonna win this lady's heart no matter what!"  
  
"Lily, we have… er… been together for a… a…. very long time."  
  
"That didn't work. Act like if you don't sound perfect she's going to hate your guts for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Lily, we have been together for a very long time."  
  
"Good!" complemented Sirius. "Now repeat after me, 'You are all I ever wanted and I love you so much.'"  
  
"You're all I could- wait… that's not right. You're all I could- oops! You're all I could- again I messed up! Could you please repeat that?" James said sheepishly.  
  
Sirius sighed and said, "'you are all I ever wanted and I love you so much.'"  
  
"You're all I ever wanted and I love you a lot… that didn't sound right. You're all ever I- oops. You're all I ever wanted and I love you… er… a lot. That wasn't right! You're all I ever wanted and…"  
  
"Do you want me to repeat it?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"'You are all I ever wanted and I love you so much.'"  
  
"You're all I could ever want and I love you… so much."  
  
"Ah… better… I guess. I tell you, Prongs, the way you're saying it she WILL say no! Mean it! Remember, she'll hate you if you don't do it perfect!" Sirius called through the door.  
  
"You are all I ever wanted and I love so much… and I mean that," James recited.  
  
"Good! And that last part, she'll like that," cheered Sirius. "Now say both at the same time. 'Lily, we have been together for a very long time. You are all I ever wanted and I love you so much… and I mean that.' She'll hate your guts if you don't do this right!"  
  
"Lily, we have been together for a very long time. You are all I ever wanted and I love you so much… and I truly mean that," James said.  
  
"Good job!" Sirius clapped his hands. "Now let's try the most important part. 'Please marry me. I would supply a lifetime of happiness and joy for you.'"  
  
"I never said that last sentence!"  
  
"I gotta spice it up!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine. Recite it."  
  
"Please marry me. I supply happiness- that's not right. Please marry me. I would supply a lifetime of joy and happiness for us- I mean you. Please marry. I would- oops. Please marry me. I would supply a lifetime of happiness and joy for you. There, is that good?" James said.  
  
"Try them all together now," Sirius said.  
  
"Okay… Lily, we have been together for a very long time. You are all I ever wanted and I love you so much… and I mean that. Please marry me. I would supply a lifetime of happiness and joy for you," recited James.  
  
"Again."  
  
"Lily, we have been together for a very long time. You are all I ever wanted and I love you so much… and I mean that. Please marry me. I would supply a lifetime of happiness and joy for you," repeated James. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his dresser and changed into silk, dark green dress robes with a formal black shirt and pants.  
  
"What's your plans for tonight?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I pick her up from her house at 5:45. I take her out to dinner at the Golden Gate at 6:00. Then around 8:00 we come back here and have a cup of coffee and talk. At around 8:20 I propose. If she says yes then we talk about the wedding until she wants to go back. If she says no I'll send her on her way home. Does that sound good?" answered James, trying to comb his tangled, jet-black hair.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Don't you have a date too this evening?"  
  
"Canceled."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cousins from America are coming in unexpected. They're coming down to her house to stay a night or two."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
At about 5:00 Sirius left his best friend's house by Floor Powder. Once he was back in his house he flopped onto his couch and thought hard.  
  
If he could change into any animal he wanted this would be much easier. But he couldn't. His only animal form was a big, black dog. He would need to be inside James house for the propose. And Golden Gate he would like to be inside too. Sirius could age himself while at Golden Gate making him look different… but what about his house? He couldn't do any disguise because what kind of person would let a stranger into their house when proposing to the love of their life? Not James. If Sirius kept himself hidden… that was it!  
  
He could leave dinner while they were finishing up dessert and go to James house. Because James had a charm on his house that no one could Disapparate into it, so Sirius would have to do his powerful Unlock Charm on his door. Then he would hide somewhere and once they got home he could be hidden. He would listen and once Lily went home and James walked her out, Sirius would Disapparate to his house and then he would have heard everything!  
  
Sirius got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make his dinner. It would have to be fast, because it was already 5:20 and he had 25 minutes to be ready for his plan to go into action.  
  
He made microwaved chicken potpie and ate quickly. There was little time to get ready. 


End file.
